<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still your love was true by miss_minnelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989666">still your love was true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli'>miss_minnelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Artist Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley makes a huge mess, but Zira is understanding, as always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round Two, ineffable wives or female presenting</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still your love was true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Name that Author game in the GO Events Server! The prompt was "I hated that wallpaper, anyway"</p><p>I went straight off the deep end into a high school au, and here we are. I might make a series out of this, filling in different parts of their lives.</p><p>Title is from Vincent by Don MacLean because um, art? Also it's a great song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2018, 4th Year of Undergraduate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley knew it had been a bit dangerous moving in with her girlfriend for their fourth and final year of undergraduate. Not because they were having any relationship issues, but because Crowley was rather messy. No, not messy. She was very clean, in fact, always did the dishes. It was her penchant for making messes when she was working on one of her art projects. Splattering paint everywhere was a common theme in Crowley's paintings (not that her advisors were too happy about that). This had been fine in Crowley's last flat, which had been mostly rundown and in need of a coat of paint in practically every room. But here, in Zira's flat, a hand-me-down old, quaint place, there were precious trinkets everywhere, bookshelves and piles of books, little statuettes and figurines decorating each surface. She'd made Crowley promise to do her absolute damndest not to get paint on any of the special decorations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd worked out an area of the flat which Zira would keep free of any of her items and Crowley could paint without worry. The only time Crowley took her paints out of the painting area was to wash her brushes, which she always carried bristles down in a cup to the kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of that usually worked out just fine. Except today, Crowley had played herself. She'd come home from Art History class and kicked off her boots in the middle of the living room, neglecting to put them on the shoe rack by the door. So there they were, laying in her path from the painting area to the sink, and there she was, walking normally, carrying her brushes, completely forgetting about her self-made obstacle. And then, there she was, face down on the floor, and there were the paintbrushes, scattered across the room, and oh God, there was paint on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Not Good. Upon closer inspection, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief that she had managed to avoid getting paint on the nice chair by the front door or any books or trinkets. However, there was red paint All Over the wall and slowly seeping between the cracks of the old hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Crowley had done her best to clean up her disaster of a mess, and while cleaning the floor with an old toothbrush had gone well, the paint-on-wall situation had only gotten worse. As it turned out, completely soaking a wall covered in ancient wallpaper, made said wallpaper peel and disintegrate. Perfect. Crowley was convinced Zira would have her head for this, and make her move back into the slums with Bee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zira came home, though, all she did was laugh and say, "I hated that wallpaper anyway. Come on, dear. Let's go get Thai food tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley knew she'd lucked out with the most supportive and understanding girlfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>